


Rest Point

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Taiga takes a nap on Graphite while his boyfriends make an attempt to sort out their differences. Quietly, of course, so they don't wake him up.
Relationships: Graphite/Hanaya Taiga, Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Rest Point

**Author's Note:**

> They were all supposed to be the POV character at some point but Kiriya just kinda, slipped through my hands lol
> 
> I'm still finding my feet writing these three together orz

Taiga really ought to be getting back to his clinic. Or maybe the apartment he was finally officially moved into with the help of CR. But that required walking, and the more he tried to get up, the further he seemed to sink into the red couch in the breakroom. A quick nap couldn't hurt, but Graphite was also sitting right next to him, preventing him from stretching out and resting all the way.

They had been talking about something, probably important, but Graphite seemed to pick up on Taiga's waning focus and went silent. Taiga wanted to keep talking but he just tipped over and landed on the bugster's shoulder.

Damn. He hadn't meant to do that, since this thing between him and Graphite was still unfamiliar territory, but he guessed it _had_ been a long day. Taiga slumped down the rest of the way, body falling against Graphite's before he could do anything about it. And if he were really honest with himself, he didn't want to. No, Hanaya Taiga was perfectly fine with drifting off on the shoulder of his former arch nemesis.

How lame was having an arch nemesis anyway? Taiga's thoughts of being glad that he'd moved on from that phase in his life were the last ones before his head finally dropped the rest of the way. In moments, he was well and truly asleep on Graphite.

* * *

Graphite tried to relax as much as possible, glad that Taiga wasn't awake for this. The human always got upset when Graphite twisted and folded his body at angles impossible for humans to complete a task. But he figured it couldn't hurt doing it while the human was asleep. Plus, this was specifically to make him a better perch to relax and rest on. He was learning just how important sleep was for humans, and Taiga hadn't been getting much of it. So if Graphite could find a way to get him more, he'd do it, even at the risk of unnerving the doctor when he awoke.

From the sound of his breathing getting heavier, Graphite could tell that Taiga had finally achieved deeper sleep. Looking down, Graphite hoped he could catch Taiga's sleeping face, but all he could see was his hair. So Graphite just pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, then brought a hand up to run through the rough locks.

The human stirred in response and Graphite froze, but Taiga just shifted a little, cuddling his face closer to Graphite's neck and sighing contentedly. The dragon let out a relieved sigh of his own, and settled back against the couch, getting comfortable.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed until Lazer came bustling through the door, commenting loudly on how dark it was in CR. Just as Graphite was about to tell him to shut up, Lazer froze in his tracks, staring at them both with wide eyes. Graphite bristled, unsure if Lazer would be mocking about the intimacy, since he tended to do that. Probably jealous he was the better boyfriend to Taiga between the two of them. But Lazer covered his mouth up with his free hand instead. Graphite could still see the smile from behind his fingers and bared his teeth.

For some reason, that action was what got a laugh out of Lazer. Walking slower and quieter, Lazer moved to the table, putting his things down cautiously.

Graphite expected the other bugster to set up and start working like he usually did in the late hours of the night, but instead he made his way over to them. Lazer put a finger up to his lips, which were still in that tight, closed mouth smile, then reached out for Taiga.

Snarling, Graphite would yank the doctor away if wasn't certain that would wake him up. All he could do was settle for baring his fangs and hoping that was enough to scare Lazer off. While that move worked on other dragons and prey, Lazer was neither, and continued to put hands on ~~his~~ _their_ boyfriend. Graphite just watched as the other bugster gently moved Taiga away from his shoulder, maneuvering him down to rest on his back, head and shoulders comfortably in the dragon's lap. Graphite gave him a confused look, but Lazer just ignored him for the moment, taking a blanket from the drawers CR had set up next to the couch recently and laid it gently over them both.

Graphite expected him to kiss Taiga's head or show some other form of claim, but Lazer just looked satisfied, nodding to himself, then to Graphite when he caught the dragon looking at him.

He moved back to the table and started going through his papers, and once he had them in an order he must've deemed satisfactory, Lazer sat down and opened up his laptop. It perplexed Graphite, and he wondered aloud before he could even put much thought into it.

"Why did you...?"

Lazer looked up and tilted his head with a smile, this one warm and seeming genuine, unlike his usual infuriating smirks.

"Oh, believe me, his back will thank us later."

"Us?"

Lazer nodded curtly, turning back to his work, "He better thank us anyway. You're doing all the leg work, giving him a comfortable place to sleep, after all."

Graphite raised a brow at him and he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see if his joke landed. When he saw Graphite's still unamused expression, he turned more to give a pointed look down to where Taiga was now sleeping in his lap, then made eye contact with one of those smirks.

"Literally," He added, then started typing again.

"I get the joke, it just wasn't funny." Graphite said sharply.

Lazer shrugged, not looking up, but a smile still on his face as he continued working.

Graphite watched him for a while. Lazer had been dating Taiga longer, the two of them getting together sometime after Chronicle. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of Lazer in that aspect, but he was making up for that time since Taiga invited him to live in his clinic instead of the overcrowded CR breakroom. He didn't really like Lazer, not like they spent much time together before, but...

He looked down at Taiga, sleeping peacefully in his lap. Maybe Lazer wasn't all that bad. He seemed to genuinely care about the other doctor, and strangely enough, Graphite himself. Or he was at least smart enough not to turn this relationship into a competition over Taiga and gave the two of them space when he could see they needed it.

Drawing his gaze back up to Lazer, Graphite found him focused on his laptop screen, face lit harshly by the blue glow. He'd never seen the former human so quiet or serious before. The dragon still wasn't sure what Taiga saw in him, but there were sparks of interest in Graphite's chest as he watched the former human work quietly. Perhaps they could turn this into a relationship where they were all dating like Taiga seemed to want.

Lazer squeezed his eyes shut, face scrunching up as he did, then everything suddenly relaxed as he opened them again. His gaze flickered to the corner of his eye and he did a double take, like he forgot the two of them were there. But when he realized he was being watched, he tilted his head with a brow raised and a gentle smile, silently asking Graphite why he was staring.

The bugster just shook his head with a slight grin back, and Kiriya didn't take it as the 'nothing' he meant, but as an invitation to tease or something. He leaned forward, propping his chin on his hands and fluttered his lashes at Graphite, making him snort and roll his eyes.

And as annoying as it was to see him childishly stick his tongue out in response, chuckling quietly as he went back to coding or whatever he did, Graphite thought that _maybe_ they could make this work. But it would take a lot of getting used to Kiriya.

**Author's Note:**

> Taiga waking up three hours later to Graphite and Kiriya at each other's throats because they got bored and started talking again and Graph remembered why he hates spending time with Kiriya. Meanwhile Kiriya's having too much fun teasing him but does feel the slightest bit bad.


End file.
